Due to the demographic trends of recent decades, the population of the world's larger economies is aging. Since aging generally brings both a deterioration in physical fitness generally, and a reduction in the human bodies capacity for repair, the demand for fitness training, physiotherapy and other training for the human body is on the rise.
The financial stakes in professional sports continue to rise, as a result of globalization and the worldwide media market. With this trend comes an increasing pressure on athletes both to excel in their particular sport, and to be available to compete with growing frequency. It may be imagined for these reasons also that the demand for fitness training, physiotherapy and other training for the human body is on the rise.
Growing public awareness of health issues such as diet, the dangers of smoking, alcohol and in particular the need for regular exercise over recent years may be expected to give rise to a growing demand for assistance in properly and regular undertaking suitable exercise.
In view of all of the above considerations, certain training devices have been proposed.
U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0014567 (Mendel) entitled “Feedback System For Monitoring And Measuring Physical Exercise Related Information” discloses a system for advising an exerciser about his physical activities, associated either with displacement of the exerciser itself or of an object displaced by the exerciser, or an object displaced simultaneously with the exerciser. The system includes a first unit for monitoring the activities. This unit is not in physical contact with the exerciser or the object, displaced by the exerciser. The first unit is capable to collect raw data defining the activities either in terms of distance or acceleration. The first unit transmits the collected raw data in a wireless fashion to a second unit, which receives the transmitted raw data, processes it and calculates various parameters, defines the physical activities, and represents the calculated parameters in a form recognizable by the exerciser. The system enables tracking, recording and updating the relevant information, provides improved feedback and thus helps to the exercising individual to improve his performances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,576 (Brann) entitled “Training And Safety Device, System And Method To Aid In Proper Movement During Physical Activity” discloses an electronic device, system and method to monitor and train an individual on proper motion during physical movement. The system employs an electronic device which tracks and monitors an individual's motion through the use of an accelerometer capable of measuring parameters associated with the individual's movement. The device also employs a user-programmable microprocessor which receives, interprets, stores and responds to data relating to the movement parameters based on customizable operation parameters, a real-time clock connected to the microprocessor, memory for storing the movement data, a power source, a port for downloading the data from the device to other computation or storage devices contained within the system, and various input and output components. The downloadable, self-contained device can be worn at various positions along the torso or appendages being monitored depending on the specific physical task being performed. The device also detects the speed of movements made while the device is being worn. When a pre-programmed recordable event is recognized, the device records the time and date of the occurrence while providing feedback to the wearer via visual, audible and/or tactile warnings.
U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0025282 (Redmann) entitled “Device And Method For Exercise Prescription, Detection Of Successful Performance, And Provision Of Reward Therefore” concerns an exercise computer that monitors the exercises of a user, especially a child, and provides rewards for exercises done well and regularly, thereby motivating the user. Rewards take the form of video games, cartoons, music, and merchant coupons. The exercise computer also provides encouragement and advice as the user progresses in skill level. Exercises may be prescribed. A record of exercise performance can be produced, to track the user's progress over time. The system and method can readily utilize the current install base of handheld computers and video games pre-existing in the marketplace.